The Lesser of Two Evils
by Tina Price Fan
Summary: Should over two million people be sacrificed on the off-chance that it might mean the survival of many more?
1. Part 1

**The Lesser of Two Evils - Part 1   
An Earth - Final Conflict story by Tina Price  
**(TinaP@prodigy.net)  
  
**Preview**: Should over two million people be sacrificed on the off-chance that it might mean the survival of many more?   
  
**Disclaimer**: Earth - Final Conflict and all characters therein are the property of the Tribune Entertainment Company. 

**Author's note**: This story is based upon my own idea of what is actually going on in the EFC universe. I am in no way receiving 'privileged information'. As always, advice, criticism and kudos are always welcomed. Please contact me at the above e-mail address. 

**Meeting of the Taelon Synod   
Wednesday, May 6th   
13:52 Hours EST**

"...And so, my fellows and I have concluded that the only way to avoid this disaster is to intercept 5847 before the humans are even aware of the danger."   
"We thank you, Bah'em. The Synod will consult with you again once we have reached a decision." Quo'on gestured gracefully with one hand as soon as Bah'em nodded his understanding, causing the data stream which had projected the Taelon Scientist's image to collapse instantly.   
Quo'on, the Synod Leader, turned his head to take in as many of his fellow members as possible.   
"It is as we feared," he entoned as he tilted his head downward in a gesture of regret. "We are unable to do as Bah'em wishes without great risk to ourselves and the majority of the humans... and yet, to do nothing will result in heavy loss of life."   
"Of human life," Zo'or put in.   
"It matters not," a third Taelon said. "They are sentient beings..."   
"..and they are critical to our future survival," Quo'on followed up.   
"They can hardly blame us for something which is, as they say, an act of nature..." Zo'or continued, uncowed.   
Quo'on changed the subject. "Bah'em's projections show that Eh'har's protectorate shall suffer the most."   
"Shall we recall him now?" yet another Taelon asked.   
"It would raise unnecessary questions," Zo'or reminded them. "I suggest that we not inform Eh'har at this time."   
"If we are to follow this course of inaction, we should inform Eh'har," the third Taelon said. "He might be able to evacuate some of his protectorate using false pretenses."   
"The humans are likely to see through any such pretense," Quo'on responded. "Eh'har, like Da'an, is very protective of his charges. We shall not inform him of this event until he learns of it from the humans."   
For the next forty seconds no Synod member spoke.   
"Very well," Quo'on said, breaking the seeming silence. "We shall inform only our key companions on Earth of the situation."   
The Synod meeting came to an end.

**Tuesday, June 23rd   
02:24 hrs**

RING! Boone fumbled around in the dark and managed to snag the phone as it began to tumble off the end table. "Yeah?" was all he could manage to mumble into the receiver.   
"It's Lili. Jonathan is asking for you. You'd better hurry."   
"What is so urgent that..." he began, but Lili cut him off.   
"Just get dressed. I'll be by in a short while to pick you up!!" she clicked off before he could respond.   
Boone replaced the phone, glanced at the clock and groaned. He had been busy handling last minute security arrangements for Da'an's visit to Hawaii and had only gotten to bed a little over an hour ago.   
Although Hawaii was still a part of the United States, it fell under the jurisdiction of a Companion named Eh'har, whose protectorate also included China, Russia, Japan and the Philippines. Once a year, Da'an and Eh'har conferred, sharing long term goals and jointly solving any problems which arose and pertained to the fiftieth state. Boone just hoped that Doors was not going to try to get him to help sabotage the meeting...

Less than an hour later he arrived at the Resistance Headquarters, care of Taelon shuttle technology. Lili had refused to talk while they were in transit and he knew from her demeanor that whatever was going on was pretty serious.   
"Boone, get over here!" Doors bellowed as soon as they entered the main underground area. "What have you got?" he asked as he drew closer to the group huddled around the main view screen.   
"Our operatives over at NASA have just notified us of a discovery of dire proportions." Doors blew his breath out as though he were having trouble composing himself. He tried to continue, but instead just pointed at the computer-animated astrological chart up on the view screen.   
Boone's implant allowed him to interpret the display in under five seconds, and yet he was so taken aback by the ramifications of the event being depicted, that he took an extra two seconds to double check the read-out.   
"My God..." he breathed. "Where did this thing come from?"   
"Our astronomer friends aren't exactly sure, but they theorize that this is an object which has somehow been deflected from its usual trajectory out in the Kuiper Belt," Augur explained as he approached from behind the group.   
Boone had not even realized that he was there until he spoke. The implant took a few seconds to search his memory for mention of Kuiper Belt objects.   
The belt occurred in a region of space beyond the orbit of the planet Neptune. Even the Hubbell Space Telescope had difficulty picking them up, mostly due to interference of other objects which passed between the telescope and the belt - objects like debris, planets, asteroids and moons.   
It was only a few years back, on August 22, 1994 that Hubbell had definitely identified such an object. Believed to be an icy comet nucleus several miles across, the object was so distant and faint that Hubbell's search was the equivalent of finding the proverbial needle-in-a-haystack.   
Astronomers had since identified twenty nine candidate comet nuclei belonging to an estimated population of two hundred million particles orbiting the edge of our solar system.   
"I take it that NASA believes it to be one of the twenty nine identified comet nuclei," Boone ground out, drawing several double-takes from the people standing around him.   
"An implant is a wonderful thing..." Augur nearly drooled as he looked at Boone with undisguised envy.   
"Yeah? Let's hear you say that when mine burns out." Boone was unable to keep the bitterness from his voice, causing Augur to actually look regretful of his poorly chosen words.   
"Listen man, I'm sorry. I..."   
"Forget it," the security chief snapped. "We have better things to discuss right now." He studied the view screen for another few seconds and then turned toward Doors. "I assume that NASA is certain that it's going to impact our planet?"   
"Pretty sure from what I hear."   
"Why didn't they pick this up before now?" another Resistance member asked.   
"Our contact says that it was just bad luck - too many other planetary bodies screening the object until just two days ago. Which brings me to a question that I would really like to have answered..." Doors stared directly at Boone. "The Taelons had to have known of this before we did. Why haven't they said anything? Are they keeping this to themselves for some reason?"   
"That's two questions," Boone smiled before becoming serious again. "In all honesty, I have no idea why they've kept silent...Perhaps they wanted us to make the discovery?"   
"Boone..." Lili shot him a deadly look. "You know there's more to it than that! This newborn comet could be the death of us all and thanks to the Taelons shutting down all our aerospace programs and severely restricting NASA, we have no way to defend against it!"   
"They can't just let us die, Lili. They need us for some reason." Boone did his best to calm all those around him. It would be best if they didn't start jumping to wild conclusions. "I'm sure that they can destroy this hunk of ice - they're probably not even worried about it yet..."   
"I hope you're right," Doors said sourly, "or no one will be left alive to really care why they're here."   
"Will NASA go public with this or are they going to try to avoid causing a panic?" the tall ex-cop asked.   
"Looks like they're going to release this as soon as they're certain of where the comet is going to hit. By the way, did I mention that it's due to impact on July 18th?"   
"No you didn't." Boone placed his fists on his hips. "Let me get up with Da'an on this and see if he can shed some light on what's going on here."   
"Are you crazy?" Lily stared at him. "How will you explain to him that you know about this before anybody else?"   
"Hey," Boone spread his arms in a shrug. "I AM the head of his Security - I'll think of something."   
As he headed for the door with Lili in tow, Doors called out after him. "Just try to get back to us on this before July 18th!"   
The Taelon implant winced and continued out.   
"Think he'll dig up anything useful?" Augur asked.   
"Probably. He and that Taelon are getting a bit too chummy if you ask me," Doors said with a scowl. He glanced at the view screen one more time, turned on his heel and left for his office. He had to pass this information on to other key operatives in the hopes that they could all come up with some contingency plan.

**Tuesday, June 23rd   
04:08 hrs**

William Boone entered an upper chamber of the Taelon Embassy, only one of two humans with the freedom to do so at any hour. He found Da'an reclined in his chair, a stream of flowing, sparking blue energy enveloping him.   
The security chief stood silently at a distance, unwilling to interrupt the North American Companion. He wasn't sure if Da'an was sleeping, recharging, absorbing information or perhaps doing all three at once. One thing was certain. The companion always seemed aware of Boone's presence and this time was no exception. Within two minutes of his entrance, Da'an sat up as the blue energy stream faded from sight.   
"I sense your turmoil," Da'an murmured as he gestured toward his implant. "...and you have not rested. Please, tell me what it is that troubles you so."   
"I have just learned of the approach of a comet which is going to impact this planet. Why haven't your people mentioned anything about this?"   
Da'an's mouth became a thin line and he tilted his head backward as though looking down his nose at Boone. It was a posture which instantly set off the warning bells in the security chief's mind. Although the two of them had reached an understanding, there could be little doubt that the interests of Da'an's species still came first.   
"How is it that you have gained this knowledge and at an hour such as this?" Da'an asked with an expression of distrust.   
"Every good cop has his connections. I wouldn't be of much use to you without them." Boone attempted to put Da'an more at ease. "Please, Da'an, that your people kept this to themselves was one thing, but why couldn't you have shared this information with me? Something is wrong - I can see it in your posture. What is it?"   
Da'an seemed to relax and nodded almost imperceptibly.   
"You must understand the delicacy of my position, Boone. There is much which I may not impart to you because of the direct orders of my superiors."   
"I understand."   
"Moreover, my very thoughts threaten to betray us." The pale, exotic alien rose from his chair and approached his security chief. "Come. Let us ascend to a different chamber," he said as he gestured briefly toward a ramp which ran up the side of the room.   
The two of them moved slowly up the incline, Boone intentionally pacing himself so that Da'an would not tire himself. Beneath the suit he wore, Boone knew that Da'an was in fact a thin, weak being, unused to the gravity of this planet. He had long suspected that the suit was an exo- skeletal structure which provided Da'an with the strength he needed to survive here. All the Taelon Companions stationed upon Earth wore them.   
They eventually entered a small chamber which Boone had never seen before. Situated at the top of the Taelon structure, it had virtual glass walls nearly completely circumscribing its round structure. Even the ceiling was clear. There were five small Taelon-style chairs arranged in a circle at the room's center with a data stream portal dead center of them.   
Da'an seated himself and gestured for Boone to take the seat next to him. With a wave of his arm, the companion commanded the virtual glass to disappear, letting the cool morning breeze into the room.   
Boone sighed as the scents carried by the fresh air reached his nose.   
Da'an smiled briefly. "It is lovely, is it not?" He received a nod from his implant and continued. "Your planet is so different from my own...strange to me, and yet beautiful, even to my people..."   
"Your...people are not going to stop this comet, are they?"   
"You have a rare gift for understanding." Da'an turned his bluer-than-human eyes upon Boone's own.   
"When was the Synod first aware of this danger and why are they unwilling to help us?" Boone's confusion was clearly evident in his tone of voice.   
"By 'us', I assume you mean your fellow humans." Da'an almost, but not quite brushed Boone's hand with his own. "As my implant, it is more important now than ever that you take care not to associate yourself with your world, rather than with the companions." Seeing that his implant was about to object, Da'an cut him off. "I remind you of this for both our sakes..."   
Boone swallowed. Da'an had warned him once of just what would happen if the Synod discovered that he had free will.   
Da'an waved once more, causing a data stream to begin its cascade before them. It displayed time-lapse graphics of the approaching comet which ended with it crashing into the pacific ocean right off the coast of Hawaii's smallest major island, Lanai. The graphics switched to the likely scenario to follow, as tidal waves enveloped two thirds of the island chain and caused the long dormant, Haleakala volcano, the largest such volcano in the world, to erupt violently. It also projected that Haleakala's eruption would in turn trigger the normally placid Kilauea volcano to blow itself sky high. Little of the existing island chain would remain habitable. Taelon symbols under the image estimated the death toll at over two million people.   
"The Synod means to stand by and allow this to happen??" Boone spat out in disbelief. "Why?"   
"The Synod did not reach this decision lightly, Boone." Da'an looked down at the floor. "They conclude that the deaths of millions is far preferable to the alternative..."   
"Which is?"   
"That in our desire to save these lives, we unwittingly forfeit the entire planet and ourselves."   
Boone stared at Da'an in speechless dismay. The alien's normally calm blue eyes were phosphorescing with some strong emotion which he could not identify. Was it sympathy, or was it fear?   
"You're telling me that the greatest danger comes from elsewhere, aren't you?"   
Boone received a nod from Da'an. He shifted restlessly in his seat, his anxiety over the comet and the intense stare of the companion making him fidget. Still Da'an stared unblinkingly at him, as a thought came almost unbidden to his mind. 'He wants me to ask him something,' Boone realized.   
"Please...tell me how your people would destroy this comet, if they chose to," he asked.   
Da'an seemed to relax, as the glow suddenly left his eyes.   
"One of our ships would...for want of a better human word... vaporize it using a weapon, the likes of which you could not hope to comprehend."   
"But that weapon might also draw the attention of a third party?"   
Da'an nodded.   
Boone rose quickly to his feet and began pacing back and forth before the data stream as Da'an sat motionless, save for the restless motion of his fingers and his eyes, which tracked his implant's movements.   
Suddenly Boone halted and approaching Da'an, crouched down before him.   
"Da'an, if the Synod does nothing to stop this disaster, they might as well just call it quits now and announce their presence here to Mr. Bugey man or whoever the hell it is that has them so frightened!"   
Boone reached out and grasping the arms of the companion's chair, gave it a shake. "If the Synod allows this to happen - if they do nothing - there is not a human on this planet who will welcome your kind again!"   
Seeing the look upon the companion's face, he continued. "The fight will be over with before it's even begun. You want our help with what lies ahead? You want humans to risk themselves on your behalf? Then you must be willing to risk something on our behalf as well!"   
"Da'an!" Boone shifted his grasp to the Taelon's forearms. "If your people destroy the comet and attract this third party's attention, at least you will have won the gratitude of my species. Your good deeds will gain you more support than any subterfuge you have so far undertaken."   
Done making his plea, Boone stared at his improbable friend and awaited his decision.   
He did not have to wait long.   
Da'an moved his hands so that they in turn gripped Boone's forearms. "Boone...your words carry the truth, as they have time and again. I do believe you to be right in this matter, however I am not the Synod and I do know them well enough to know that they shall not reverse their decision..."   
"Da'an, you can't..." Boone began, but was cut off.   
"Please allow me to finish," the Taelon blushed blue and paused to compose himself. "I will appeal to the Synod...but I recommend that you implement a secondary course of action."   
Before the security chief could speak, Da'an slowly brought his left hand up and placed it, palm down, on Boone's forehead.   
A sudden flood of visual images and ideas assailed him - a veritable hurricane of confusing memory which made the room reel and his stomach churn. It ended as quickly as it had started.   
Boone found himself laid out on the floor as Da'an watched him anxiously from his chair.   
He sat up quickly and regretted it as he found himself in the midst of the worse hangover he could imagine. With a groan, he brought a hand to his head and met the worried eyes of his companion.   
"What did you do?" he hissed out between clenched teeth.   
"I regret that I have caused you pain." Da'an stood and extended a hand to help Boone up. With some effort he managed to get his implant back on his feet. "Go home, Boone. Sleep. I believe that you will contact me when you awaken."   
Boone nodded. The companions words made perfect sense to him.   
Sleep.   
He needed to sleep.   
"I better be going," he mumbled. "I need to go home and sleep."   
"I understand," Da'an smiled. "We will talk more of this later."   
Boone wheeled about and left the Taelon's presence, wondering why he had come here in the first place.

**04:26 hrs**

"So, what did he say?" Lili asked as Boone positioned his restraints.   
"He said to go home and get some rest." The security chief looked like he was about to pass out.   
"He what?"   
"I'll stop by again later today when I can think clearly."   
Lili eyed him, worried by his appearance. "You look awfully pale. Are you all right?"   
"Yeah...I...Da'an did something..." Boone rubbed his face and shook his head. "Just get me home, Lili. I promise to call you later on. Maybe some of this will make some sense then."   
The no-nonsense ex-marine nodded and readied the shuttle for lift off. A few hours delay shouldn't really cause a problem and she doubted that Boone would be of any use in his present condition.

**Later that Morning   
09:41 hrs.**

*THUD*   
"Arghhh!!"   
William Boone sat up and looked around in confusion. He had somehow managed to fall out of bed, something that he hadn't done since he was seven.   
"What in the..."   
He stopped as he began to remember the strange dream he had just had. It had seemed to go on forever, and now he was reliving it again in just seconds, due to his CVI.   
"Da'an, you slick..." he grinned when the flashback ended.   
With a bound he was at his data terminal and dialing his office.   
"Lili! Come pick me up!" he greeted his assistant.   
"Boone, is something wrong?" she asked, worried about the resistance's key operative.   
"Far from it," he grinned. "Hurry. I'll tell you in the shuttle."   
"In that case, I'm on my way!" Lili clicked off.   
Boone was about to turn away from his terminal when another portion of his dream came vividly back to him.   
In the dream, he had been standing before Da'an in the Taelon's 'office'.   
"How will I know the entrance code? It's a Taelon lock-up." he had asked.   
"Read the following stories again, Boone," Da'an had answered. He had then gone on to list them.   
Boone stared down at his computer for a few seconds before bringing up a list of all the stories he had read with Da'an during his Eunoia lessons.   
Of course! They were listed in the order in which he had learned them, so Da'an's list provided him with the code if he assigned each story a chronological number!   
"Sweet!" he murmured and then ran for the bedroom so that he would be dressed when Lili arrived. 

**10:04 hrs**

"Well?" Lili questioned as soon as Boone entered the shuttle.   
He gestured for her to lift off and waited until they were in transit before answering.   
"This morning Da'an informed me that the Taelons were aware of the approaching comet, but would not be doing anything to stop it from impacting this planet."   
"What? My God, Doors was right about them...they're..."   
"Lili. Lili!" he repeated, finally getting her attention. "The Taelons are afraid that if they stop the comet, they'll draw the attention of a third party...a very dangerous third party."   
Lili looked over her shoulder at him, but remained speechless.   
"Yeah, I reacted the same way," Boone admitted. "Da'an is on our side. He said that he'd try to talk Quo'on into changing his stance on this, but he also warned that he didn't believe that he would be able to do so."   
"What are we going to do?" Lili asked. "We can't just stand by and let this happen." She paused a moment and then turned to glare at him. "Wait a minute! You implied that you had good news this morning!"   
Boone nodded and grinned. "This morning, Da'an touched my forehead."   
"Congratulations. I take it that means you two are engaged?"   
Boone laughed. "Lili, when he touched me I saw things...but it was just too much to take in. I was literally knocked on my backside! As it was, I barely remember you taking me home..."   
"Yeah, you looked pretty bad."   
"Well, when I slept, it all came back to me." Boone leaned forward. "Lili, the Taelons have several of their weapons stashed here on Earth! They did this to leave themselves the option of a last strike from Earth, should the enemy take out their main ships." He stopped and waited for his words to sink in. As Lili's eyes widened, he continued. "My dream was incredibly realistic. In it, Da'an explained about the devices and showed me where they were located. He let me know that a Taelon shuttle - like this one - could deliver the weapon into the path of the comet."   
"So...we have to steal a Taelon weapon and shuttle without getting caught and find someone who can not only pilot the shuttle, but is willing to sacrifice themselves. Oh, and let's not forget that we have to hope that the shuttle isn't intercepted in space by the Taelon fleet. No problem..." Lili blew her breath out.   
"You left out one thing. We have to make sure that none of this is traced back to Da'an."   
"Oh, of course!" Lili's full attention was drawn back to piloting the shuttle as it approached the Taelon embassy in DC. One minute later, she had it down on the ground.   
Boone wasted no time in throwing off his restraints. "I'll be a while. Do me a favor - contact Doors and get him to assemble all our key personal. We're gonna need to do some serious planning once we rendezvous with the others."   
"Will do. Just dial me up when you're ready to go. Oh, and while you're tied up, I'll stop and say hello to Sandoval. I'm looking forward to pulling his chain - it's been a while."   
"Sounds like a plan." As he left the shuttle, Boone had to work hard at wiping the smile off his face.   
It wouldn't do to give Sandoval advance warning of Lili's arrival. 

The Taelon's human Security chief and head of Interspecies Relations entered Da'an's presence, to find him discussing business with Ronald Sandoval, late of the FBI.   
Although Da'an nodded in acknowledgment of his implant's arrival, he did not bid him approach and so Boone remained near the door.   
While he waited, he turned over in his mind, different potential plans for carrying out what could prove to be the only chance at life that those in Hawaii would get.   
He was brought back to the present by Sandoval. Finished with his report to Da'an, the Taelon's right hand man had paused on his way out of the chamber to great his sometime rival.   
Things had actually remained semi-friendly between them since Boone had saved the agent's life.   
"Getting a late start today, Boone?" Sandoval actually smiled. "That's certainly not like you."   
"Actually, I was here earlier this morning."   
"Anything the matter?"   
"No, not really. Da'an and I cleared it up." Boone nodded to the other implant and moved past him into the room as Sandoval left.   
He approached Da'an, unsure of the welcome he would receive or how he should broach the dangerous subject of the weapon theft.   
"Boone," the Taelon nodded formally. "I see that you have taken my advice and are now rested."   
"Yes, and you wouldn't believe the strange dreams I had." Da'an wasn't the only one who could be cryptic, Boone reflected.   
"Dreams are often the harbingers of prophecy." The companion waved a hand delicately before him. "Many times they give insight into the truth."   
"I figured that out," Boone ground out, tired of the oblique conversation. "Tell me, did you talk with Quo'on?"   
"Yes. He is most regretful of the situation and he fears the loss of human support which will come from the Synod's decision."   
"But?" Boone prompted.   
"It is as I feared. He still feels that the Synod acts correctly in this matter." Da'an watched as his implant looked down at the ground and heard him sigh. "There is something else which you should know," he said, instantly reclaiming his implant's attention. "Eh'har has not yet been informed of the coming disaster."   
"What? Why?"   
"Eh'har is a true companion to his protectorate. The Synod fears his actions, should he have forewarning of this event."   
"Ahhh...so it's not all that uncommon for a Taelon to go against the Synod's wishes!" Boone was elated by the news, but his elation didn't last long as he saw Da'an's mouth tighten into a thin line.   
"I see that you have yet to comprehend the difficulties of our positions as companions." Da'an rose from his chair and approached his implant. "Eh'har has been a true friend to me...and yet, I fear that he will be hurt by this event, regardless of the outcome."   
Boone stared at Da'an, who in turn was staring down at Boone's feet. That the Taelon was upset could not be doubted.   
"Tell me what troubles you," he finally managed.   
"One of us will answer to the Synod for what is to come," Da'an raised his eyes so that he was looking directly into Boone's own hazel ones.   
"I see..." Boone thought fast. "Perhaps we can arrange it so that the Synod is unable to determine who is at fault..."   
Da'an cocked his head to one side and then the other. His eyes suddenly snapped back to Boone's. "It is unlikely that you could accomplish such a feat, however, it...would be most appreciated."   
It was Boone's turn to look down at the ground, unable to put his strange friend at ease. Something suddenly dawned on him.   
"I have a question."   
"Please state it."   
"How do you expect me to pull this thing off? I'd have to have a small army..."   
Da'an cut him off. "You boasted of your many 'connections' just this morning." That said, the companion turned and ascended to his chair. Seating himself, he dismissed Boone with one hand held to his chest and the other out as though in supplication.

**Resistance Headquarters,   
North America   
11:11 hrs. **

"Well, I think that just about covers everything," Boone gestured again to the large display screen and signaled for the lights to be turned up. "Jonathan?"   
Doors, a slight man with a gravely voice and a big presence, approached the display.   
"First off, allow me to say that this entire plan reeks of being a Taelon trap..."   
"Now, wait a minute..." Boone began.   
"No. You wait." Doors leveled a deadly look at the taller man. "For this plan to work, many of our operatives will need to lay it on the line. If Da'an is lying, you, Lili and many of our key people would be exposed. It would be the perfect setup..."   
"Da'an was NOT lying. He spoke to me with his mind...you CANNOT keep secrets with your thoughts."   
"And how many of your lies has he seen through? How much of the truth did he glean from your mind?" Doors pressed. "Does he already know about us? Where we are? Who we are?"   
The billionaire founder of the resistance slammed a hand down on the console. "Your precious Taelon friend will be our downfall!"   
Boone did his best to retain his composure in the face of Doors' stinging attack. He failed. "Da'an already knows that my CVI's motivational imperative is nonfunctional," he ground out. Amid the startled gasps and shocked stares, he continued. "He figured it out weeks ago when I had the flu, as you well know!"   
"He's biding his time..."   
"Get off it!" Boone turned his attention back to the rest of the gathered resistance force. "This is our only chance to save Hawaii and her people. Are we going to pass it up just because one Taelon has turned out to have a conscience?"   
He looked around the room, shocked by how many would not meet his eyes. "Millions of lives lie in the balance," he continued, determined to make them hear reason. "If you just sit on this - if you do nothing - then, what is the difference between you and the Taelon Synod?"   
His plea seemed to galvanize the room. People turned to whisper to each other. Some overheard snippets of conversation seemed to be in favor of the plan, while others seemed to be in Doors' camp. The volume in the room quickly rose as some tried to bring others around to their way of thinking.   
Doors called for attention. "As much as it frightens me to say this," he said into the ensuing lull, "Boone has a point. We can't just pass up this opportunity. If we sit on this, then we ARE no better than the Taelons."   
Boone turned to look at Doors. "Thank-you," he said simply.   
"Oh don't thank me yet," Doors nearly growled. "We've got some grueling planning sessions ahead of us."   
He turned back to address the rest of the room. "Well? What are you all waiting for? Start breaking up into groups. I want to start getting some good ideas - yesterday!"   
As Doors moved off in the direction of his office - to contact yet more operatives, no doubt - Boone moved off toward Lili and Augur. He already had some good ideas and couldn't wait to run them by his friends.

**Thursday, July 2nd   
08:42 hrs. **

Lili adjusted the shuttle's course and leaned back in her chair. For the next few minutes, she would have little to do but keep an eye on her display. She glanced back over her right shoulder and caught a small nod from Boone.   
It did nothing to calm her nerves.   
Her other passengers this time out included Da'an, Sandoval, his assistant and several of his guards.   
They were on their way to the Taelon embassy in Hawaii. If everything went well, the conference between the two Taelon companions would begin later in the afternoon...and the first part of the Resistance's plan would go into action immediately thereafter.   
Said plan had been finalized a week ago. Although Boone himself had laid down it's foundations, his own request had been that he and Lili not know exactly how it was going to go down, or who would ultimately be involved.   
That was the part that made her nervous...   
It didn't help things that the announcement of the comet's course had been released by NASA. Thank God the agency had not revealed the impact point yet - people were in enough of a panic as it was.   
The Taelons had suffered many anti-Taelon demonstrations and many of their cultural centers had been vandalized.   
So far they had shown admirable restraint in not calling out their implanted shock troops.   
She was distracted from her introspection by a conversation between Sandoval and Boone.   
"Ever been to Hawaii, Boone?" The handsome, Asian aide asked.   
"Nope."   
"You'll love it," Sandoval continued. "It's quite charming."   
"I'm looking forward to soaking up some sun on the beach...when Da'an's done with me of course." Boone admitted.   
"An excess of solar radiation could prove harmful, Boone." Da'an unexpectedly joined the conversation. "I recommend that you limit your time to the evening hours."   
"Now, you have to admit that a little sunshine is a good thing," Boone countered. "Anyway, you wouldn't want me to get so pale that I could pass myself off as a Taelon, would you?"   
Sandoval, Lili and the other passengers all gaped at Boone's audacity, but Da'an merely stared at his implant from the corners of his eyes before shifting his attention back to the shuttle display and returning to some inner contemplation.   
Noting the stares being directed his way, Boone gave a small shrug and leaned back further in his chair, stretching his legs out before him. He wasn't quite sure himself why he had made that remark to Da'an, but he suspected that it came from some deep-seated curiosity about his friend. He still knew so little about him...did he have a sense of humor? Was he lonely? Exactly how much pressure was this secret Taelon agenda placing him under? Could such concepts even be applied to a companion?   
Boone sighed and shifted restlessly in his seat, only to find that Da'an was regarding him again.   
The Companion's calm blue eyes were fixed steadily on his own.   
"Peace, Boone," the Taelon spoke. "We shall speak of what troubles you after I have met with my fellow companion."   
Boone nodded and sat up straighter as the otherworldly visitor once again faced forward and seemed to lose interest in his surroundings. How he wished he could tell Da'an that their's was a conversation which would probably never take place... He became aware of Sandoval's envious stare, but it was Lili's understanding gaze which he met.   
Lili was about to smile at Boone, when Da'an's gaze slid from straight ahead, over to her.   
She quickly turned back to her display

Less than an hour later, they were escorted into the presence of Eh'har by his aide, a tall no-nonsense Polynesian woman named MaSun. Her mannerisms were uncannily reminiscent of Sandoval and Boone found himself instantly on his guard.   
The Taelon Embassy here in Hawaii was even larger and more complex than Da'an's structure back in DC. It was not so tall, but much larger in circumference. The interior was of a slighter green tone than the blue walls in the DC structure and Boone found himself wondering if it was due to Eh'har's own individual preferences.   
Individuality was a concept which the Taelon's implied had no place in their race's social structure. Still...it was important to Boone to determine if it did exist. If individuality was truly a foreign concept to the Taelons, then how long would it be before they ceased to tolerate it humans?   
Boone was brought back to the here and now by Lili, who gave him an unobserved jab in the ribs.   
They had reached Eh'har's audience chamber.   
Eh'har was seated in a chair identical to the one Da'an usually occupied back on the mainland. A tall, powerfully built man with platinum hair stood off to his left, while MaSun moved to stand at his right.   
While Boone and Sandoval stopped at a respectful distance, Da'an moved forward until he was within five feet of his fellow Companion. He held his hands before him in a graceful gesture of greeting and inclined his head slightly.   
Rising and moving forward until he was within reach of Da'an, Eh'har mirrored the greeting.   
Both companions raised their heads and gazed silently upon each other. Every so often, one or the other would blush blue.   
It was very apparent to Boone that they were communicating and he reflected that he would be willing to give much to hear what they were saying.   
In less than a minute, the silent greeting was over. Da'an and Eh'har both approached as Eh'har's people brought up the rear.   
"Agent Sandoval," Eh'har said in a voice very much like Da'an's own. "I am pleased to see you again."   
"It is always a pleasure and an honor to visit your abode, Eh'har," Sandoval said as he bowed slightly.   
Eh'har nodded and then turned his eyes toward Boone. "William Boone, it is most rewarding to finally make your acquaintance."   
"The honor is all mine." Boone nodded.   
"I have heard much about you from my fellows."   
"Not all bad, I hope." Boone could not resist the jest.   
Eh'har looked at Da'an. "You are quite right, he is most... unusual." He turned back toward Boone. "Most of what I know of you is pleasing to me."   
Unable to come up with an adequate response, Boone finally gave a small bow.   
"Please allow me to introduce you to our implant, David Hauer. He is head of Security here and like yourself, comes to us with an impressive police record."   
Boone shook hands with his alter-ego, but wasn't able to warm to the man - he was cool and withdrawn - the perfect Taelon implant.   
"You will all be staying with us overnight," Eh'har announced. "This embassy has accommodations which are more than adequate for your needs." He gestured towards MaSun. "My aide will show you to your quarters."   
Boone pointedly looked at Da'an.   
"I shall remain here. Please rest. We will send for you once we have conferred."   
"Perhaps I could remain and discuss the security arrangements for the conference with Mr. Hauer?"   
"Later Boone." Da'an gave him a look which showed his annoyance.   
Stung by the abrupt dismissal, Boone pivoted about and followed the others without a backward glance.

**Takura Conference Center   
14:22 hrs. **

Boone completed his circuit of the main conference hall floor and satisfied with Hauer's security arrangements, returned to the right stage entrance doors.   
Da'an and Eh'har had satisfactorily concluded their business and it was nearly time for the annual public forum to begin.   
The companions usually started off by announcing any major policy changes which they had made and explaining how those changes would benefit the State. After the announcements were over, the press and the public were invited to ask questions and air their concerns. Rather than being the type of media circus which Boone had dealt with back before the Taelon's arrival, these forums were mostly orderly and...polite. Rudeness was not tolerated, and no answers would be given to the individual who interrupted anther's question.   
Boone looked around the large auditorium again. Nearly every seat was now filled. A glance at his watch showed the time as 14:30.   
Hauer's voice sounded in his earphone.   
It was time.   
Nodding to the guards on either side of the doors, Boone opened them and stepped aside to let Eh'har and Hauer pass.   
As Da'an and Sandoval followed, he fell into step behind them, while Lili took up his abandoned post at the door.   
The audience broke into applause as the popular companions moved up onto the stage and seated themselves at the conference table. Boone, Hauer and Sandoval stood behind them while Palauni MaSun stood at attention in front of the stage.   
The audience had settled down and Eh'har had just begun his welcoming speech, when two shots rang out.   
MaSun fell, struck once in the neck.   
Boone threw himself on the floor behind the table and yanked Da'an down next to him as Sandoval fired his skrill. In the next few seconds, Hauer and Eh'har appeared on the floor as well. They seemed to be unharmed.   
"Where are they?" Boone shouted to Sandoval, struggling to be heard above the sound of the panicking crowd.   
"Somewhere up near the floodlights." The aide yelled back as several more shots rang out, driving him down next to Boone.   
"We can't stay here! Sooner or later they're going to try shooting through the table!" Boone yelled. "Get Da'an out of here! I'll keep them pinned down!"   
Without waiting for a response, he knelt, propped his arm on the tabletop and began firing his skrill non-stop in the direction of the stagelights. Behind him, he could hear Sandoval encouraging the others to crawl faster. Several shots rang out to his right as Lili placed herself between the companions and the danger.   
"Boone! Hurry!" she yelled as the others made it out the side door and she was able to cover him.   
Rapidly tiring from the energy demands imposed by his skrill, he jumped to his feet and sprinted through the door. Lili joined him a second later.   
There was no sign of the Taelons - Sandoval would have moved them to a more secure location.   
"Come on," he gasped as he headed down the corridor. "This can't be the expected diversion - they killed MaSun!"   
Lili merely nodded as she kept pace beside him.   
They caught up with Sandoval and the others at the exit nearest the shuttle.   
"Boone!" Sandoval waved him on, urging him to move more quickly. "We have to get to the shuttle!"   
"Let me and Lili go first," Boone panted. He was still having trouble catching his breath. He could see the concern in Da'an's eyes. "Don't worry," he managed. "We'll get out of this."   
Without waiting for a reply, he flung one of the doors open and moved outside. Lili didn't hesitate in following.   
The shuttle was in the center of a small parking lot, which had been kept clear of other vehicles. The lot was bordered by trees, a busy four lane road, the conference center and a large hotel.   
The two of them split up, quickly moving in opposite directions so that they could not be picked off with a single shot. Each turned in an arc, checking their surroundings for the enemy, as they closed the distance to the shuttle.   
They were within five feet of the shuttle when Boone waved the others out. In the distance he could hear a police siren. Chances were good that the assassins had fled, but he and Lili kept their guard up, ready to cover the four approaching figures if need be.   
"Looks like the cavalry has arrived," Lili commented as she indicated two approaching police cruisers.   
Boone glanced back over a shoulder at one of the vehicles, taking in the shield decal on its side. His CVI kicked in, displaying the decals of every know police department in the country. The decal on the car was a fake.   
"It's a trap!" he yelled. "Sandoval! Get them back!"   
Without waiting, Boone dove for the pavement, rolled and came up firing. The closest car was vaporized by his skrill's most powerful blast, but not before one of the occupants took Hauer out with a rifle shot to the chest.   
Sandoval was shoving the two companions back toward the building as he attempted to fire behind him at the same time. His aim was off, but it was enough to cause the remaining car to swerve and dodge the blasts.   
Lili managed to take out the driver with a shot through the windshield, causing the vehicle to go into a skid and stop between them and the retreating Taelons.   
Da'an looked back just in time to see something sail out of the phony police car and land on the pavement between Lili and Boone.   
There was a blinding flash, followed by a boom. For a brief instant, the implant and his assistant were both airborne...and then they crashed back to Earth and lay still.   
"Boone!" Da'an actually managed to raise his voice above its usual speaking volume, as he hesitated in his retreat.   
"There's nothing we can do," Sandoval yelled as he pushed Da'an toward the building. The doors were only a few yards away. "Hurry! He would want you to survive!"   
They reached the doors and disappeared inside. 

**End of Part 1   
To be concluded... **

            As I said in the earlier post, I'm not the author; I'm a fan of her work.  Those of you who are asking yourselves the point of posting other peoples' work are wondering why I'm posting this.  It's because I keep looking at the emptiness of the EFC section and I finally couldn't stand it.  So in addition to my own work, I'll post Tina Price's work as well. (She happens to be my favorite EFC fan fiction writer.)  Please Enjoy this Fan Fiction.


	2. Part 2:Boone and Lili find themselves at...

**The Lesser of Two Evils - Finale   
**An Earth - Final Conflict story by Tina Price  
(TinaP@prodigy.net)

**Preview: **Boone and Lili find themselves at the center of some dangerous politicking. 

**Disclaimer: **Earth - Final Conflict and all characters therein are the property of the Tribune Entertainment Company. 

**Authors note**: This story is based upon my own idea of what is actually going on in the EFC universe. I am in no way receiving 'privileged information'. As always, advice, criticism and kudos are always welcomed. Please contact me at the above e-mail address. 

* * *

**The Lesser of Two Evils   
Finale**

Lili struggled to rise from the hot pavement. There had been a blinding flash of white light and then...   
"Ughh!" She found her cheek pressed against the pavement again as a leaden weight came down on her neck. It was someone's foot!   
"Move and you're dead," a rough voice ground out. "How is he?" The voice went on to ask his buddy, who was moving around somewhere behind Lili.   
"He's out cold. Doesn't look too good either."   
"You idiot! You threw the concussion charge too close to him! You know we need these two alive!" The foot was lifted from Lili's neck. "Roll over...slowly. I may need you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't shoot you in the leg."   
Lili did as she was told.   
"Get up...slowly."   
"What is it that you want?" Lili tried to get a look at Boone, but the second terrorist was bent over him, presumably trying to revive him.   
"Just shut up and get in the shuttle, Marquette." He poked her with the end of his rifle. "We're going for a ride - before the real cops show up."

**Taelon Embassy   
Honolulu, Hawaii   
16:17 hrs****. **

Da'an stared out the virtual glass of Eh'har's audience chamber as Sandoval worked at directing the massive search for the missing shuttle via his global. The pale alien seemed oblivious to the frantic efforts of Eh'har's staff to keep his aide informed. He merely continued to stare out at the tranquil ocean, visible from the embassy and remained motionless until some unseen, unheard cue caused him to turn.   
The Synod leader, Quo'on appeared in the chamber via data stream technology.   
"It grieves me to hear of your losses," he offered both companions.   
"We are not yet convinced that William Boone has joined the void," Da'an said, his head tilted downward in an attitude of sorrow.   
"Has Agent Sandoval made any progress in tracking the missing shuttle?" Quo'on chose to overlook Da'an's unseemly behavior.   
"It emerged over India before disappearing from our scanners," Sandoval spoke up. "I believe that whoever these people are, they know enough about the shuttles to direct Lili into turning off the links."   
"It is our opinion that the Resistance is behind this incident," Quo'on related. "It is perhaps in retaliation for our failure to stop the approaching cataclysm, in which case..."   
"...William Boone, like my own implants, will be executed," Eh'har continued. His eyes turned toward Da'an, as he empathized with his fellow companion's loss.   
Quo'on nodded. "Those responsible for this outrage must be caught. They must be made an example of."   
"We will inform you of any new developments," Eh'har said. Quo'on nodded and disappeared from view.   
"Agent Sandoval." Da'an finally spoke. "Ready a shuttle. We shall return to Washington." He bowed slightly to Eh'har. "It would be best for us to carry on our part of the search from our own Embassy. It grieves me that our annual conference has come to so violent an end."   
"As it grieves me." Eh'har paused and then descended from his chair. "I have decided not to leave my protectorate," he said softly as he approached his fellow.  
"I anticipated that you might follow such a course." Da'an looked him straight in the eyes.  
"You...do not disapprove?"  
"I would do the same," Da'an looked downward. "but it adds to my sorrow to know that you shall soon be lost to me."  
Each Taelon placed a hand on the other's chest for a few seconds before Da'an broke contact. Wheeling about, he left the chamber as quickly as he had ever before been seen to move.

William Boone awoke to find himself in a shuttle seat, the restraints being the only thing keeping him from slipping out. He felt BAD.   
"What..." he began as he started to lift his right hand to his head...and froze as pain knifed up his arm and down his side. He quickly relaxed his arm.   
"Your arm is broken," came a voice from his left. It was one of the phony cops, now dressed in a military uniform. Boone noted that he had a slight accent - probably Finnish.   
"Thanks, I already noticed," he gasped. For some reason, he was having trouble breathing. Looking down to where his sleeve had been torn away, he could see that a pressure bandage had been applied to his upper arm. He realized with another shock that the tail end of his skrill was badly damaged. The symbiote was an unhealthy gray color and he knew, reaching out to it mentally with his CVI, that it was dying.   
"Boone, are you OK?" It was Lili's voice.   
"I've been better," he answered before turning his attention to the man in the chair in front of him, who was covering her with his rifle. "What exactly is it that you want?"   
"Mr. Boone, we want what you want...to stop that comet," thug number one spoke over his shoulder. He too had an accent.   
"Then why not put the rifle down? You already know that my skrill is disabled."   
"I'm afraid that you're not calling the shots here, implant!" the thug snarled. "Your job is to help us relieve the Taelons of one of their weapons, after which you and your pilot will be released."   
"Jonathan Doors..." Lili began.   
"...is not calling the shots here," the thug interrupted. "We are a different branch of the Resistance. You didn't think that only you Americans were intelligent enough to start one, did you?"   
At the confused looks which covered his hostages' faces, the thug continued. "Mr. Doors has been attempting to tie all the world-wide resistance branches together for some time now. When this little...emergency arose, it was decided that it would be in everyone's best interest if your plan was tied to someone other than the American faction of the group. My group volunteered, on the condition that we be allowed to do it our way."   
"And your way includes killing innocent by-standers and trying to take out two Companions?" Boone was livid.   
"It would have been a bonus to have killed Eh'har and Da'an, but we were satisfied with simply making the attempt. As to the by-standers ...they were both implants. They're better off as they now are."   
Boone met Lili's eyes over the thug's head. He had little doubt that they would kill him when his part in the plan was over.   
"We've reached our destination." Lili's arms flew before her face as she directed the shuttle's re-emergence into the time stream.   
"We're about to pick up some passengers," the thug explained to Boone. "You and your assistant managed to kill five of our people."   
Boone had to bite his lip to keep from retorting. 

**Taelon Embassy,   
Washington DC   
18:08 hrs. **

As Ronald Sandoval moved through the alien structure located in the Country's Capitol, he worked hard to keep the frustration he felt from showing on his face.   
His admiration for Boone had reached its height that very afternoon as Da'an's other implant had risked his life for his companion.   
Risked his life? Boone had probably given his life and here he stood, unable to even pinpoint those responsible! He hoped that Boone was dead...he and Lili both. Better that than to have them tortured into betraying Taelon secrets to the enemy!   
Sandoval stopped on the Embassy's central ramp and balled up his fist. He had just left Da'an, unable even to give the companion any new information which might lead to the missing implant and pilot. He knew he had disappointed his companion, an event which he found nearly unbearable.   
With an effort, he unballed his fist and began moving toward the embassy exit. Maybe he could call in some favors...

Up in his audience chamber, Da'an sat stiffly within his chair and contemplated the loss he felt. Surely this situation had nothing to do with Boone's covert operation to destroy the comet - the human would never intentionally allow innocent lives to be harmed, nor would he endanger a companion's life...   
"You are broadcasting your feeling in this matter quite clearly," Quo'on stated as his image appeared within the chamber. He tilted his head at an inclination which telegraphed puzzlement. "Why do you grieve for your implant? His life was dedicated to serving you - and so he has."   
"Boone is no mere implant," Da'an replied softly as he looked down toward his knees. "I believe him to be of paramount importance in our efforts to join with the humans. His passage would be a grave loss to our cause."   
Quo'on nodded. "Boone is...uncommon. I believe that your feelings in this matter may be correct, however, there are those of us who did not approve of your close association with your implant."   
"Zo'or," Da'an stated with some certainty.   
"It matters not." Quo'on gestured with both hands. "Continue your search. The world shall know of Boone's sacrifice. He shall not pass without tribute."   
Da'an gestured his understanding as Quo'on's image disappeared. He then lifted his head, revealing a look of pure determination.   
"Boone has not yet passed," he whispered as though reassuring himself.

  
**Somewhere in the Vicinity of Europe  
18:39 hrs. **

Lili looked over at Boone, frightened by the way he looked. He was pale and breathing shallowly. Worse yet, his forehead was beaded with perspiration. He was showing all the symptoms of shock.  
She had been moved to the chair next to his, both of them now covered by thug number two's rifle.  
The shuttle had taken on four passengers in Germany, one of whom was a pilot. It was he who now controlled the shuttle. The extra passengers were standing behind those who were seated, gripping the seat backs to keep from being flung about as the shuttle swerved and banked.  
From what she could see from her position, they were headed north, in the general direction of Newfoundland.  
"Boone," she hissed, trying to get his attention.  
He looked up at her, but seemed unfocused.  
"No talking!" The man behind her chair boxed her ear.  
"Ow! Hey!" She rounded on him. "Boone's hurt - badly! If you want your little outing to be a success, I suggest that you get him some decent medical help!"  
Two of the men actually paused to give Boone a once-over.  
"Nothing we can do for him right now," the ear-boxer sighed. "If I were you, I'd cooperate so that we can complete our task and get him some help."  
Lili glanced back over at Boone. Although his head was down, she could see him watching her from the corners of his eyes. Was he perhaps pretending to be worse off than he actually was? With Boone, one was never quite sure...  
A change in the engine's sound brought her attention around to the pilot, who was obviously beginning a landing.  
"We're here," he stated simply.

A short while later, Boone found himself crouched in the woods with five of the grunts. Lili had been left behind with the shuttle pilot.  
They were looking up a small slope at a perimeter fence. Directly behind it was a small metallic building. Obviously, as he had informed Doors, this was one of the military bases which housed a Taelon weapon.   
"How are we getting in?" Boone whispered to the man next to him.  
"Watch." was his only reply.  
He didn't have to wait long. Within five minutes, the perimeter guard began his pass at this section of fence. The guard advanced until he was between the fence and the building, which shielded him from the watchtower. Once he reached this building's shadowed side, he stopped...and waved them in!  
"We control this facility," the grunt next to Boone boasted. "Except for the two implanted guards, of course."  
"Of course," Boone echoed.  
The group quickly approached the fence, where the guard had already cut a hole in the chain link using a rubber insulated wire cutter.   
"Can you keep it down?" thug number one asked Boone.   
"Not if you want me to be conscious when we get inside," he wheezed. His breathing was growing more labored and the brief climb up the slope had left him dizzy. Boone was relatively sure that his lung was collapsing - a pneumothorax - his CVI informed.  
The next few moments passed by in a haze, and it was with a shock that Boone discovered that the grunts had completed cutting a hole in the building's side. The perimeter guard had long since gone on with his patrol.  
"Go on, implant," the thug shoved him forward. "Are you waiting for an invitation?"  
Boone tried to take a deep breath and suddenly felt something give in his chest. It had been an instinctive but stupid move on his part, he realized belatedly as sudden dizziness overcame him. The last thing he recalled was a crushing pain spreading through his chest.  
The soldiers stared at the American implant in shock as he collapsed at their feet.  
"Quick, drag him inside!" thug one ground out.  
Once everyone was in, the last grunt through the wall pulled the cut portion of metal siding back up into place, helping to camouflage the entrance.  
The inside of the building had a dirt floor and was deserted save for a small concrete stairwell at its center. A large sign over the entrance door to the stairs read, "Authorized Personnel Only".   
Boone was dragged closer to the stairs.  
"I was afraid of this," thug number two said as he knelt down next to Boone. "His lung's collapsed. Hand me that O2 tank!"  
The grunt who had been carrying the small emergency tank handed it over. Thug two wasted no time in putting the mask over Boone's face.  
"Tell me that he's gonna be able to do his part in this, Peter!" thug one looked panicked.  
The one called Peter nodded. "He's in a bad way, but he'll most likely come around. I suggest that we get him down inside the bunker before then."  
The leader nodded and gestured for two of the men to lift the unconscious implant. He swung open the stairwell door and waved them to go first.  
Leaving one man behind as a lookout, the rest of them moved down the stairs and gathered in the small chamber below. In front of them was a large door covered with Taelon symbols. A small console and screen were set into the wall next to it.  
"Boone!" Peter gently patted the implant's cheeks.  
With a groan, William Boone regained consciousness to find himself staring up at the large door.  
"What does it say?" Thug one asked.  
Boone was barely able to gasp out the translation. "It says, 'Grave Danger Within, Proceed with Utmost Care'." His eyes shifted to the side and came to rest on the console. "Help me up," he whispered.  
Two of the men hoisted him to his feet and provided support by gripping him under the shoulders.  
Boone activated the console and quickly read the instructions which flashed across the screen. Everything was exactly as Da'an had shown him it would be.   
"Here goes nothing," he wheezed as he typed in the code.  
There was a momentary silence and then the door slowly swung open, revealing another small chamber within. Boone moved forward with the aide of the two men supporting him as thug one followed.  
The only thing within the room was a small rectangular, flat slab, roughly three feet by one foot by four inches in dimension. There were Taelon symbols at the center of its top surface.  
"This is it?" the leader asked.  
"Yup." Boone ran a hand over the slab's surface, causing the Taelon symbols to begin glowing. "Once we've got this back on the shuttle and you've taken me and Lili to a drop-off point, I'll program it for you," Boone whispered.  
The leader stared him in the eye, but finally nodded his agreement. "What are you people waiting for?" He yelled, turning to look behind him. "Let's get going!"  
Peter and the remaining grunt moved into the room, wrapped the weapon in an old army blanket and gently carried it out. 

Fifteen minutes later, the weapon, Boone and the two original thugs were back on board the shuttle with Lili and the other shuttle pilot.  
"Where are they going?" Lili asked as she watched the other three soldiers head back toward the base.  
"They have a few things they need to do before they can leave," the leader said.  
Peter had helped get Boone into the restraints of his seat and was now seated behind the two abductees along with the leader. They still had their guns out and Lili didn't doubt that they would use them if she or Boone tried anything.  
She glanced over at Boone and sincerely doubted that he would be up to an escape attempt anyway. He wore an oxygen mask and seemed to be fighting to remain conscious.  
The pilot adeptly put the shuttle into motion, taking them a goodly distance away from the base before leaving the current dimension.  
"Next stop, the drop-off point," the leader announced.

**The Taelon Embassy,  
Washington DC  
20:15 hrs. **

Da'an leaned back in his chair as an energy stream enveloped him. It was his time to rest and absorb the energy which was to his species as food was to the humans.   
As he lay there, he opened his mind, allowing it to wander...to search for a specific consciousness. He shied away from those of his fellow Taelons. Every so often he felt one of them reaching out to him, curious about his seemingly random wandering.  
When he had touched his implant's thoughts a month ago, he had sought to impart knowledge to the human, but he had also been attempting to forge a bond... a mental link with him. It had not been meant to impinge upon the human's privacy - a concept which was becoming far less foreign to the Taelon - but rather, to provide some protection to the implant, should he be rendered incapable of conventional communication, as he now was.  
Such a thing had never before been attempted with a human, but Boone had been able to receive knowledge during the link, which gave Da'an some hope that the bond had taken.  
He continued his mental search...  
  
  
  
With barely a bump, the Taelon Shuttle set down in the middle of a barren landscape.   
"Where are we?" Lili asked the pilot.  
He grinned. "The drop-off point."  
"This is a desert!" Lili was outraged. "If you leave us here, we'll die!"  
"That will be up to the Taelons, not us," the leader responded as he stood up. "If Mr. Boone here completes his task, we promise to bargain with his companion for his life."  
"He'll never be allowed to bargain," Boone sighed. "It will be up to the Synod and you know what they'll say."  
"For your sake I hope you're wrong." The leader frowned. "It's the best I can do. My superior wanted me to kill you as soon as this was over, but I talked him into this."  
"Great." Boone grimaced. "I hope that you'll at least give us some provisions."  
"We are not barbarians, Mr. Boone." The leader looked offended.  
"No, of course not. You're the resistance," Boone's words were slurred. He was running out of time. "Better let me see that device..."  
He completed the device's programming, with the help of his CVI, which calculated the comet's current position based upon the Taelon projections Da'an had showed him a month ago.  
"It's set," he gasped. "All you need to do is make sure that this shuttle hits these coordinates." He pointed at the Taelon script which now appeared on the top of the weapon. "The shuttle's translation program will show them to you in our own numbering system. Once the shuttle arrives, the weapon will go off, vaporizing the comet."  
The leader nodded. "It's nearly twilight," he said, indicating the landscape outside the shuttle. "The temperature is dropping rapidly. You should be fine until the sun comes up tomorrow."  
At a gesture from him, the pilot and Peter grasped Boone and hoisted him from the shuttle. Lili followed at gun point.  
"Take my advice," Peter said after helping to lay Boone down next to some brush. "After tomorrow, try to walk out. You might make it."  
Lili's mouth gaped open in amazement at the man's stupidity. "I don't think he'll be going anywhere, do you?" She indicated Boone.  
"I wasn't talking about him," Peter said as he began tossing bags of provisions and supplies out of the shuttle.  
Two minutes later, the shuttle disappeared from view.  
Lili checked Boone's oxygen. It was nearly empty. He had one more, larger canister which had been part of the shuttle's emergency supplies, but after that...  
She stood and began scrounging the area for wood and anything else that might be useful. It was still incredibly hot out, but she knew that it would soon be uncomfortably cold. They could use some firewood. Once the sun rose they'd need a shelter. She planned on getting it built before she lost the daylight.  
Boone watched her from where he lay on the ground. Lili knew what she was doing, which was just as well - he had no breath left with which to lend advice. He intentionally tried to relax and soon drifted off...  
  
  
  
Da'an suddenly became aware of his implant. The very faintly felt, but familiar ego which was Boone's beckoned to him...  
  
  
Boone wandered the desert landscape. It seemed that he had been walking for days...he was so tired. Catching his breath was nearly impossible.  
He knew that he was dying and he certainly regretted it, but it was Lili he was concerned for. To die alone in the desert...it was not a pleasant way to end.  
Boone continued his trek, searching the landscape for something, though he knew not what.  
"I am here," came a familiar voice from his left.  
Without pausing, Boone turned toward the voice and found Da'an walking alongside him. The Taelon was having no trouble keeping up with his grueling pace and the human stared at him in surprise. Da'an looked different - more human-like. His skin was a darker tone, his forehead smaller. He had eyebrows and long, black hair, although he still did not appear to be either male or female.  
Boone shook his head and looked again. This time Da'an was himself.  
"Am I already dead?" the implant asked.  
"You still cling to this plane." Da'an grasped Boone's arm and stopped walking, making Boone stop as well. The human sighed, suddenly able to breath a little bit easier. Da'an gestured toward the land around them. "What is this place?" he asked.  
Boone seemed to come wide awake - although he knew he still dreamed, he realized that Da'an was really with him. "Lili and I are in a desert," he said as he turned and gripped the Taelon's hands. They actually felt warm, rather than like cool plastic. "It's nearly sun-down," he continued. "Our abductors said that they would contact you, but Lili won't last more than one day in the desert. If she isn't found soon, she'll probably die."  
"Whereas you expect to greet the void before then," Da'an stated with some certainty.  
"You can't save me, Da'an," Boone stared into the Taelon's eyes. "but you can save Lili. Please, try...for me."  
Da'an looked down at the ground and for a moment as his facade fell completely, revealing the blue being of energy he truly was. When he looked up again, he was once more humanoid.  
"You must try to help me to locate you," he began. "Is this the way your surroundings appear right now?"  
"I think so... it may be a little later now, darker..." he began...and nearly cried out in frustration as the dream faded away.  
Lili was shaking him.  
"Boone!" she shouted and then sat back as he groaned. "Thank goodness! I just changed your oxygen tank. The other one ran out sooner than I thought it would. I was afraid that you were thinking of leaving me for a second there..."  
Boone cracked his eyes open to find that it was dark. Lili had covered him with a blanket and had wood all ready to light for a fire. It was as silent as death in their little camp.  
He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Da'an was just here," he gasped. "He's trying to find us."  
"Riigghhtt..." Lili patted Boone's hand, content to humor him, then she turned her head away and bit her lip. She had to face it - he wouldn't be with her at sunrise.

**Da'an's Audience Chamber  
21:10 hrs **

Sandoval stood beside the companion and watched as the data stream displayed a three dimensional representation of the Earth. Da'an gestured and the globe stopped revolving with North America clearly displayed before them.  
"Boone is in a desert environment," the Taelon stated. "Moreover, he is located somewhere within this time zone. He is most likely within what you call the Mojave Desert."  
"Da'an...this is a very big area to search. I cannot guarantee that we'll find him before sunrise..." Sandoval was overcome with the enormity of his task, and yet, to fail his companion...  
"I have faith that you shall do your best, Agent Sandoval. I can ask no more than that." The North American Companion waved his arm, dispersing the data stream. "Please take one of our larger shuttles. Make certain that you have medical personnel with you."  
Sandoval bowed slightly and moved quickly for the door. Time was of the essence if he was to have any chance of saving Boone...and winning his Companion's gratitude.  
  
Two minutes later, Da'an received the call he had been waiting for. Boone's abductors were willing to make a deal. They would guide Da'an to Boone and Lili on the condition that the Taelons reversed their previous decision and destroyed the comet.  
"I will require time to discuss this matter with the Synod," he responded.  
"You've got thirty minutes." The soldier cut off his transmission.  
Da'an wasted no time in communicating the incident to Quo'on.   
"It concerns me greatly that you still believe that we shall reverse our decision," he admonished the companion. "If we are unwilling to risk the threat of discovery for millions of human lives, why would we do so for one implant?"  
Zo'or, the Taelon liaison to the United Nations, broke into the conversation. "Many of us believe that Da'an has forged a bond with the human, William Boone. We have sensed him searching for his missing implant." Zo'or curled his lip in disapproval. "Our fellow companion may no longer be capable of fulfilling his duties in North America."  
Quo'on turned to regard Da'an, his form glowing a brighter, white color with his agitation. Before he could speak, the North American Companion explained himself.  
"The bond I formed with my implant is recent and I was not certain that it had actually taken until this night." Da'an looked directly at Quo'on, an attitude of defiance among his kind. "The bond I share with my implant does not alter my desire to help my own species. It does however enable me to see things in an entirely new perspective."  
Da'an rose from his chair and moved closer to the data stream fields which projected Quo'on's and Zo'or's images. "I am now convinced that we are about to make a very grave error - one which may doom our species and the humans as surely as if we were to attract our ancient enemy's attention."  
"The humans are even now hearing of the resistance's ultimatum via their communications networks. In failing to destroy the comet, we shall have demonstrated to them a complete lack of regard for human life. There will be 'blood' between our two races...to quote a human euphemism. Any trust which we have so far earned will be gone. Moreover...it will be far more difficult for us to regain it, if we recover it at all."  
Da'an moved even closer to Quo'on's projection. "As you know, Boone has never yet proven wrong in his advice to us. I strongly suggest that we listen to his plea now."  
Quo'on's coloration faded back to its usual blue tones as the Synod leader conferred with the rest of the Taelon ruling party. When he spoke, regret was clearly evident in his voice.  
"Your insight into the situation moves me," he began. "However, there are those among us who remain unconvinced. I fear that the Synod's decision must stand."  
Quo'on faded from sight, followed by Zo'or, who had remained long enough to look down his nose at Da'an.  
The Taelon Companion to North America walked slowly and heavily back to his chair. There was little he could do but wait for Boone's abductors to call him back.  
  


**Somewhere over Nevada  
21:33 hrs. **

Sandoval's global bleeped at him, signaling an incoming call. He flipped it open and with both surprise and relief noted that the caller was Boone's techno-hacker friend, Augur.  
"You took your time getting back to me," the implant sneered.  
"You can't blame me for being cautious. I had no idea why you might be calling until I saw the latest news update," Augur sneered back.  
"Let's get something straight," Sandoval retorted. "I don't like you. I don't like what you do... but I need your talents if we are to have any chance of finding Boone in time."  
"And let me get something straight," Augur countered. "I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing it for Boone, so let's cut to the chase. What is it that I can do to help?"  
"My hands are tied as far as any Taelon-controlled agency goes. I cannot go to NASA and ask them to scan the Mojave desert for signs of habitation...for example, a fire. You on the other hand..."  
"...Can go in through the back door," Augur finished. "I'll be in touch," he said as he quickly cut the link.  
Sandoval leaned back in his seat and rubbed his forehead. Unless Boone's unethical friend came through, finding the missing implant and his assistant would be all but impossible in the dark.  
  
  
  
  
Lili wrapped her blanket more tightly about herself and stroked Boone's hair. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past hour and she wanted him to know that he wasn't alone.  
"It doesn't look like your Taelon friend is going to come through this time..." she whispered.  
Boone never stirred.  
The Taelon Shuttle Captain lay down next to her dying friend and looked up at the night sky. The stars were incredibly bright, the comet a brilliant harbinger of death. She blinked and stared at it.  
"Incredible that something so beautiful could cause such calamity," she breathed.  
There was a sudden, blindingly white flare in the comet's vicinity, brilliant enough to momentarily light up the surrounding landscape! Lili threw an arm over her eyes and turned her head away.  
When she looked back, the unearthly glow was fading away and all trace of the comet was gone...  
"Boone!" She shook the implant. "Boone!"  
His only response was a groan.  
"They've done it! They've destroyed the comet!"  
Boone smiled briefly without opening his eyes. "But...who?" he wheezed before succumbing once more to the darkness.  
  
  
  
Sandoval's global beeped. He answered it immediately.  
"The latest infrared scans of the Great Basin show a faint pinpoint of light at the following coordinates," Augur stated as he sent the information to Sandoval's global.  
"Excellent!" Da'an's attaché breathed. "Have you ever thought of joining the companions? Your abilities..." He winced as Augur cut the transmission with a rude electronic squauk.  
Sandoval quickly relayed the information to his pilot.

  
  
**Da'an's Audience Chamber  
21:50 hrs.**

  
  
  
Da'an slowly paced before the data stream which projected a human news program's coverage of the comet's demise. He was considering his every possible course of action with regard to containing the damage this event would cause his people's agenda.   
He was also surprised that he had not yet heard back from the Synod. Perhaps they believed that he would contact them...   
Agent Sandoval suddenly appeared within the stream, over-riding the news telecast. Da'an gave him his complete attention.  
"We have him, Da'an!" Sandoval looked both pleased and disappointed. "However, I must regretfully inform you that he may not make it to the clinic..."  
"Transport him immediately to the nearest trauma center. Contact me once you've arrived."  
Sandoval nodded and broke the link.  
Da'an hung his head, his eyes closing momentarily. He projected both relief at Boone's rescue and fear that his implant might yet journey to the void.  
He was about to wave the data stream off, when Quo'on's image made an appearance.  
The North American Companion remained silent, determined that Quo'on would be the one to speak first.  
"You know that we did not destroy the comet..." Quo'on began.  
"So I have learned from the miriad of human news programs which now broadcast our shame."  
Quo'on nodded. "The Synod agrees that our decision was most...unfortunate." The Synod leader regarded Da'an as though uncomfortable with the conversation. After several seconds during which neither spoke, Quo'on continued. "We are willing to help retrieve your implant. William Boone may prove crucial to our recovery from this unfortunate set-back. He must not be lost to us."  
"I thank you, however, our implant, Sandoval, has already retrieved Boone." Da'an glared at his superior from the corners of his eyes. "He may yet succumb to the void."  
"Do whatever you must to preserve him," Quo'on's color brightened. "Rest assured that your bond with the human shall not be challenged. His observations, should he survive, will be taken very seriously by the Synod."  
Quo'on broke the transmission, leaving Da'an to contemplate the strange series of events which had led to this crossroad in Boone's life. The Taelon race had, as the Japanese said, 'Lost Face', however, Hawaii had been spared and his implant, William Boone had been elevated in status.   
Despite his species, Boone was now bonded to Da'an and in the Taelon consciousness that made him an extension of Da'an. Quo'on had just informed him that the Synod would uphold that bond. Boone had just become an honorary Taelon...  
Da'an mentally shook himself and moved toward his chair. There was much for him to do, beginning with the human's news broadcasts. He was about to call his attaché, when Sandoval contacted him.  
"Boone has been delivered to Valley Hospital Medical Center, Nevada," the aide reported.  
"I shall arrive shortly," Da'an stated. "You must return here. There is much I need for you to do. The information shall be transmitted to your global."  
"But...Da'an, who will protect you here if I return now?" Sandoval looked uncomfortable.  
"Captain Marquette is with Boone, is she not?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"You have your orders, Agent Sandoval. Inform the Captain of my imminent arrival." As Sandoval made to cut the transmission, Da'an spoke. "Agent Sandoval...I am most pleased with your performance this evening."  
Sandoval smiled before logging off.

  
  
**Valley Hospital Medical Center,   
Nevada  
22:11 hrs. **

  
Lili escorted Da'an from the Life Flight Landing Pad, amazed that the Taelon had shown up so soon after her own arrival. As soon as he disembarked, she briskly led the way back toward the Hospital's main building. The shuttle pilot was impressed by the Taelon's determination to keep up with her and slowed once they entered the building, suddenly determined to cut the alien some slack.  
"How is he?" Da'an asked as they found themselves alone in an elevator.  
"Extremely critical," she replied. "Apparently the blast we took back in Hawaii shattered his upper arm, sending part of the bone into the right side of his chest. Air slowly entered the wound, leading to a collapsed lung. Boone has been slowly suffocating ever since. He's also been bleeding internally from some blood vessels which were severed by the bone fragments."  
Da'an projected an air of such sincere concern, that Lili could no longer meet his eyes. She looked down at her feet instead and continued.  
"The Emergency Room Physicians put him on a respirator and pushed a chest tube into his side. They've managed to partially re-inflate the lung, but he needs to go to the operating room if they're to have a chance at saving him."  
"Where is he now?" Da'an asked as the elevator doors opened.  
Lili led the way out. "He's in the O.R. staging area. They need to get him a little more stabilized before they take him in." She stopped in front of a door and looked through the window before pushing it open and motioning Da'an to enter.  
Boone lay on a gurney in the center of the small room as two nurses and a physician hovered over him. The three of them showed little surprise at the Taelon's entrance - they had already been told of his arrival.   
Da'an moved to the left side of gurney and stared down at his implant. Boone was covered by a sheet from the waist down. It seemed as though every bit of his exposed flesh was hooked to a machine. An IV ran into his hand, another into his arm and a third into his neck. He was on a respirator and had a gastric tube in his nose. A nasty, blood-filled tube ran from his right side to a vacuum container. EKG leads were attached to his chest and legs.  
Da'an visibly shuddered. Flesh was so delicate...so easily damaged, and so very difficult to repair...   
Boone lay deathly pale and motionless. The implant was in a deep coma.  
He started to reach out for the human's hand when alarms sounded on the monitor above the gurney.  
"His blood pressure's dropping!" The physician yelled. "Get me the crash cart."   
One of the RN's moved toward the large red metal cart and wheeled it closer. As she did so, the second nurse began pulling bottles and syringes from its drawers.  
"You need to leave now," the physician shouted as he drew epinephrine into a syringe.  
"Please...wait," Da'an held up a hand and then turned to face his implant. He grasped Boone's hand with his own and placed his other hand upon the human's chest.  
  
  
  
Boone saw the tunnel open up in front of him and felt its calming light soothe his form. All the pain and worry began to drift away as he felt himself drawn toward it. He paused for a moment, uncertain. Wasn't there something he needed to do? He looked again and thought he saw Kate holding her arms out to him.   
He made up his mind and began moving toward her.  
Somebody suddenly blocked his way... A strange presence which gripped his hands and swung him away from the light - away from Kate...  
"NO!" he cried out.  
"Boone!" The familiar voice responded.  
He looked at the presence, and no long blinded by the tunnel's light, beheld the blue, luminescent form of Da'an. Startled, he looked down to find that he too was a luminescent blue.  
It didn't matter...Kate was here - she was calling to him! He started to look back over his shoulder and felt Da'an jerk him away.  
"Let me go!" he yelled, struggling to free himself from the Taelon's suddenly strong grip.  
"Your work on this plane is not yet finished," Da'an said. "You are forgetting all those lives which depend upon you." The Taelon tugged at him again. "Come away from here. Come to this life as you once entreated me to. You will see your mate again one day, but for now...stay. Stay with me..."  
Like a jolt of electricity, he realized what was happening to him. Kate disappeared, as did the tunnel. When he looked down, he found himself once again human.  
Da'an dropped his arms and stood before him, still a brilliant blue being. "I have done what I can," he said. "The rest is up to you."   
The Taelon faded away, but even before he did, Boone knew that he would follow.  
  
  
Lili moved quickly forward as Da'an broke contact with Boone and began to crumple. She managed to hook the Taelon under the arms and steady him. She was about to ask him if he was all right, when the alarms suddenly became silent. Expecting the worse, she looked up and found that Boone's monitor showed a steady heartbeat.  
The doctor, who was still holding the unused syringe, gaped at the displays and turned to stare at the Companion.  
"He's stable..." he said in a daze.  
Da'an regained his footing and gently freed himself from the shuttle pilot's grasp.  
"You WERE with Boone in the desert..." Lili began.  
Da'an merely stared at her and then turned to face the physician. "I suggest that you complete his surgery before he decides to leave us again," the companion said in a calm voice. He then reached for Boone's hand and smiled gently at the contact before withdrawing from the gurney. He indicated the door and followed Lili from the room.

  
  
**ICU Room 8  
Valley Hospital Med. Ctr.  
Two Days Later**

  
  
  
Boone's personal nurse removed one of the IV's from his arm. He was now down to one. The chest tube had thankfully been removed that morning and he was finally able to relax in some comfort.  
"There you go," the nurse said as she finished applying a pressure bandage to the IV wound.  
"Thanks Regina," he said with a smile. She had been his primary care-giver since his transfer to the unit, and unlike many he had met through the years, she had come across as a truly caring individual. He was almost sorry that he was being transferred out, but Da'an had insisted that he be moved to Belman's clinic once he was out of danger.  
"You just behave yourself at that fancy clinic," Regina replied. "No more whining all night long, OK?"  
"He had to stifle a laugh. They both knew he never whined. "OK," he answered as she left the room. He then looked down at his skrill. The little guy was still hanging on - in fact, it looked like it was healing. He hoped that Dr. Belman would give him good news where it was concerned...he really had grown fond of the symbiote.  
Reaching for the TV remote with his left hand, he turned to CNN, eager to see what had come of the Resistance's efforts. Funny that he hadn't thought to tune in earlier...the medication he had been receiving must have really knocked him for a loop.  
"And repeating the hour's top story," the anchorman said. "Several worldwide space agencies, including NASA, have just confirmed the Taelon's earlier announcement that the comet would have splashed down in the Pacific ocean with a minimum of damage and little environmental impact. We repeat, NASA has just confirmed..."  
He had just turned the TV off in disgust when Lili showed up.  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she saw the sour look on his face.  
He indicated the television. "Doors must be having a cow. After everything that happened... people dead, the shuttle pilot dead...after everything they went through to destroy that comet and show people that the Taelons refused to do so themselves..."  
"I know." Lili's face hardened. "And you're right - Doors is having a cow. You should have seen him yesterday when the Taelons first announced that there had been no need to destroy the comet! The worst thing of all is that people are believing this - without question!"  
"Doors himself once said that the Taelons were masters of spin control." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Still, you have to wonder...why do you suppose that none of those space agencies ever released the projected impact site to begin with?"  
"I assumed that they kept it quiet to help prevent last-minute panic. There was no way that everyone on those islands could have been evacuated in time..."  
"That's what I thought as well, but now that I really think about it, I realize that many of them would have gotten away and survived," Boone said in a low tone. "The Taelon's must have been controlling those agencies right from the beginning. Someone saw the potential for a relations disaster..."   
"Da'an!" They both said in unison.  
  
  
  
Less than two hours later, Boone was settled into a comfortable room in Belman's institute as she and Companion scientist Ne'eg examined his arm and the skrill.  
"Your skrill will need to be replaced," Ne'eg said. The Taelon medic rarely talked, and when he did, he was unusually soft-spoken.   
Boone wondered if Taelons were subject to shyness...  
"Can we give this one a chance?" the Taelon's security chief asked. "We've been through a lot together and it's fought for it's life even as I have...I'd like to at least give it a chance."  
Ne'eg looked at him oddly. "Your skrill is not a sentient being."  
"According to you. The skrill might feel differently about it." Seeing Ne'eg turn blue, Boone realized that he was pushing the Taelon over the edge. Ne'eg was not used to dealing with peculiar humans. "Look, Ne'eg," he began again. "Let's just say that I consider the skrill to be a pet of sorts. Why don't we wait and see if it recovers before deciding anything?"  
"It may never be able to function properly again," the scientist commented as he regained control of his form. "However, we can afford to give it at least as long as your arm requires to heal."  
"Thank-you." Boone nodded to the Taelon, who quickly took his leave.  
"You really have a way with them," Belman laughed.   
"It's a gift," he shrugged. "So, what about the arm?"  
"You've got enough hardware holding it together to set off airport alarms." She held his x-ray up to the light so he could see. "It should be stable enough for you to return to light duty in a month."  
"A month?" Boone frowned. "Why can't I at least return to my office when my chest heals up?"  
"I hate to tell you this, but a large percentage of collapsed lungs have the unfortunate tendencey to spontaneously re-collapse. Until the inside of your chest cavity has completely healed, you face that risk. It's not your arm that's keeping you out of the office, it's your lung." Seeing that Boone was about to protest, she continued. "Would you rather stay out of the office for a month or have a relapse and be out for two?"  
"I believe that Boone sees the wisdom of your words, Doctor." Da'an himself entered the room, and approached the bed. "Ne'eg tells me that you wish to keep your skrill?" he addressed his implant.  
Boone nodded.  
"And if it cannot serve it's purpose after it is healed?"  
"I will agree to a replacement."  
"Very well." Da'an turned toward Belman. "Some time alone with him, please."  
She immediately left the room, closing the door behind her.  
"So, how is big blue taking this?" Boone said as Da'an took the a seat beside his bed.  
"Big blue?"  
"Quo'on."  
Da'an actually smiled. "He is most displeased with those in the Synod who refused to reverse their decisions."  
"I'll bet that Zo'or stays away from Washington for a while."  
The small smile remained on Da'an's face as he nodded his agreement.  
"Has Quo'on told you how the resistance acquired the weapon?" Boone had been living in fear that the Synod leader had surmised his role in the programming of the device. It was time to know his fate.  
"The weapon was taken from our facility in Newfoundland," Da'an related. "One of the implanted officers charged with guarding the device has been implicated in its theft."  
"They actually believe that an implant was responsible?" Boone put on a shocked expression.  
Da'an gave him an annoyed look. "The implant was found in the bunker...dead. Dr. Belman's autopsy confirms that he had been lobotomized before his death."  
Boone suddenly became queasy as he absorbed the information. His CVI flashed back to the three men who had returned to the base.  
"They have a few things they need to do before they can leave," the leader had said.  
"Am I right in my assumption that you did not know this implant's fate?" Da'an asked as he noted his implant's change of expression.  
Boone gulped and shook his head. "Why a lobotomy?" he managed to ask.  
"Dr. Belman believes that severing the CVI's right and left hemisphere connections may have destroyed the motivational imperative as well as rendered the implant extremely subject to the suggestions of his assailants. He did have the assess codes to the bunker."  
"But surely he didn't have the ability to actually program the device?"  
"We both know that he did not, however the Synod is not entirely certain of what an implant may or may not be capable of learning with the aid of their CVI. You have learned the Taelon language - something which was previously thought to be impossible. James Pike, learned of our ancient myths somehow, also through use of a CVI."  
"So for right now, the Synod is convinced that the lobotomized implant programmed the device," Boone whispered.  
Da'an nodded.  
"Da'an..." Boone began. "You really were with me in the desert, weren't you? And you brought me back when I was about to die..."  
"I was with you." With a graceful hand gesture, the Companion indicated himself and then Boone. "We have been bonded together and now share a weak, but strengthening telepathic attachment."  
"...That night back in DC..."  
Da'an inclined his head. "It is well that I attempted it, or I never would have located you in time."  
"Are the others aware of this?" Boone asked with growing concern.  
"They are. In light of the accuracy of your past advice to the Synod, Quo'on has sanctioned our bond. You now hold status in Taelon society."  
"I'm a member by association?" Boone shook his head. Once again he was being forced to keep secrets... "Da'an," he began as he leaned closer to the companion. "No other human being must know of this, unless they are implanted. Not even Captain Marquette."  
"I do not understand..." Da'an tilted his head, conveying his puzzlement. "Surely you wish others to know the honor you have received?"  
"Remember all my contacts? A great many of them do not trust your people. If they were to find out about this, they'd kill me."  
Da'an blinked several times in rapid succession. "And what of Captain Marquette?"  
Boone thought quickly. "She has many of the same contacts. For her own protection, it's best that she not know."  
The North American Companion nodded and arose from his chair. "It shall be as you wish. I will visit with you again as time permits."  
Before he could leave, Boone spoke. "It was you who ordered the space agencies to remain silent, wasn't it?"  
Da'an turned to face him. "It was," he said simply.  
"Da'an, if that comet had come down, you would have been responsible for all those deaths!"  
"I trusted that you would carry through with your plan to destroy the comet," the companion explained. "The Synod, my race's ruling council, had already decreed that humans were not to know of the impact location. They suggested that those agencies be made to release false information of the comet's projected impact site from the beginning, however, I persuaded Quo'on to simply remain silent."  
Boone stared at Da'an, willing him to continue.  
"I realized that it was highly likely that the resistance might use the situation to their advantage."  
"You intentionally allowed the resistance a chance to try to humiliate the Synod, knowing full well that you would be turning the tables on them." Boone was both impressed and terrified. "You took an awfully big risk, gambled two million lives a well as your own people's credibility..."  
"Those lives would have been my responsibility either way," the Taelon replied, bowing his head in shame. "This was the only way in which to preserve our two people's fragile alliance. It was," he said raising his head to regard his implant, "the lesser of two evils."  
"Evil may not be done that good may come of it." Boone quoted.   
Da'an nodded gravely before departing, leaving Boone to reflect upon the moral dilemmas yet to come.

  
  
**Fin**

             Alright, this is the last post I'll be doing today, so I hope those of you who are reading this have enjoyed the wonderful work of Miss Tina Price.  As before, I'm not Tina Price, and never will be (short of legally changing my name, but I'm not THAT big a fan).  :)  I'll be posting the rest of her work sporadically for the next two weeks until I get to her 17th story, The Stranger which I hope to have posted before the 25th.


End file.
